


What If? ~Sacrifice~

by SilverRoseTree



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRoseTree/pseuds/SilverRoseTree
Summary: In order to protect those you care about, you must make a decision.





	What If? ~Sacrifice~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on AO3! I hope you all enjoy. (This is not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes). Also, if you have any ideas for other situations that can possibly happen in MM, just leave a comment!

If you asked her what her greatest fear was, she’d give you a witty answer. She’d tell you that being frightened is only a trick in the mind, in where the body naturally protects itself from harm’s way. She’d argue that the only time one should bathe in that feeling was when faced with a situation that can lead to death. Even then, she would say that she’d never been anxious about it. After all, she had been forced to face death constantly throughout her short-lived career on the battlefield. She had realised long ago that if she did not accept the shadow that lingered by her everyday, she would only become haunted by it.

“MC… I’ll try to stall for time. Please be safe until Jumin’s here.”

She gave a silent nod, instincts on high alert. She felt her body pulsate due to the increased amount of blood that went through her. Her heart continued to race at an abnormal rate, but she forced herself to stay calm. She had faced situations like this before. But not like this. Not when the enemy was someone that her loved ones cherished.

Rika.

MC thought of Rika with obvious spite, but she felt empathy for her. She figured out that Rika didn’t have the best mental health. MC knew how it forever changes the way you are and how you lived your life. She shivered, remembering the times she’d thought she was on the battlefield, only to realise that she had been dreaming. Even though she rarely felt any fear from it, the emotions that came from the dreams were too intense. From time to time, she would jump at any sound that was similar to an explosion.

As Rika sat on her throne, speaking about her convoluted ideals, MC began to formulate a plan, based upon years of experience. She was not actively listening to what they were saying, using the body language of others to help her understand the situation. She realised that her first objective would be to get away from as many followers of Mint Eye as possible. Everyone focused on Rika and the others, so she knew that her goal would be easily reached. They did not see her as a threat. They did not even know she was a threat. Well, she was a bit out of practice, but, who could blame her?

“… Saviour!”

Saeran’s voice rang out in her mind and she observed him carefully. She felt pity for him, upset at the ordeals and forced ideals placed upon him. From that, she knew that he was a young man who was extremely volatile. She immediately realised that out of everyone, he would be the most threatening one. MC knew that Saeran would stall for time due to his objections to ‘saving’ Saeyoung, but, her instincts kept yelling at her. Telling her something terrible would happen. Her instincts have never been wrong before.

She noticed that Vanderwood and Saeyoung were scheming whilst Rika was distracted. “I can’t… let them take… Saeran… Hurry.” She could hear Saeyoung’s soft, yet determined voice over Saeran’s hysterical one. She knew that Saeyoung was going to do something utterly reckless, but she knew that she had to stay safe. Saeyoung told her to do so, and she will do that by staying out of the eyes of many to do what she must. “No… I can’t let you take Saeran. Not this time!”

As much as she wanted to watch the scene unfold before her, she began to move away from those watching her. With cautious movement, she had ended up by V’s side. This was her second objective. She knew that if V was not willing to go with them when Jumin got here, then many would be hurt. “V!” She hit him on the leg, forcing him to stare down at her. His eyes widened with surprise then it quickly became lifeless once more.

“Listen, V. I know you are in a lot of pain and I understand. You love her right? That’s why you’d go through extreme amounts of suffering all for Rika’s happiness. But, this needs to stop. Don’t you see? If you and Rika keep going on like this, you will both keep on suffering. Please, I know that both of you still have a chance. Rika is suffering right now, so you need to take action. If you keep holding back, it won’t be just you who will be hurt, but Rika as well.” Realising that that was the most she had said to him since they first met, he stared at her with a calculative glint in his eyes.

V began to formulate a reply, but was quickly cut off by a wrangled yell. “If you do… I’m going to shoot you!” MC immediately recognised that voice as Saeran’s. She observed the area, noticing that Saeyoung had fainted, lying down next to Saeran. Anxiety began to fill up her being, knowing that if Saeyoung didn’t receive medical help, he could die. She began to scan her surroundings, finding that there was nothing she could do. The situation had dramatically changed for the worst.

With Saeyoung on the ground, V at a standstill, Rika attempting to calm down her ‘disciples.’ Vanderwood’s distraught voice and Saeran armed with a gun, all she could do was watch the situation unfold before her. Regret and guilt was what occupied her mind as she watched the scene unravel before her. “Ever since that man came…!” Saeran began to yell out once more, slowly aiming his gun. MC felt her heart race even more, her focus sharply increasing. Every fibre of her being filled with a heat she remembered from a long time ago. With timing only possible due to her fast reflexes, she forced herself to push V away from the line of fire. However, she was still too slow. Rather than both of them dodging the bullet, it went right into her.

Right into chest.

“MC!!!”

Her body was sprawled across the floor. She felt the sticky, lukewarm blood leaving her body at a rapid rate. Slowly, she began to lose a sense of surroundings and herself. She understood that what she was feeling was death. She felt its grip around, pulling her into an unknown abyss. Its pull strangely felt comforting. It was tempting her, she realised, to enter willingly. Wanting to bask further into this feeling, her eyes began to droop. Suddenly, turquoise filled her vision, causing her to look up at the source.

“MC, why? Why would you save a man like me?” The source of turquoise began to mutter. She realised that the source of the voice was V.

“You want to know why?” MC’s voice croaked out, finding it a struggle to even speak. “When you’re a soldier… you fight to protect those you care about.” Her vision began to whirl as she struggled to keep her stare on V. Now that she was almost dead, she felt like being extremely sappy. She let out a short, quiet laugh and moved her head back down.

“If my death can protect all of my loved ones, then so be it. But… just tell… Saeyoung… I’m sorry… and… I… love…” A bang reverberated throughout the room, hindering her chances of saying anymore. Just as well, she thought bitterly. She was getting tired of speaking after all. She began to shut her eyes, ready to sleep without the nightmares that constantly plagued the recesses of her mind.

If you asked her what her greatest fear was, she’d give you an honest answer. She’d tell you that fear was a trick of the mind, but was wise to follow. She’d argue that without fear, she wouldn’t be alive. But, in order to protect those she cherished, she would fight fear itself. She’d laugh and tell you that she’d realised something; that her fear was cliche. But, she didn't mind. After all, that fear was what drove her to join the battleground. The loss of loved ones should never be mocked after all.

 

 


End file.
